


next year i could be just as good

by vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)



Series: twelve days of ficmas [6]
Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pegging, Role Reversal, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/vavafroome
Summary: on the sixth day of christmas, tadej pogačar turns the tables.
Relationships: Tadej Pogačar/Primož Roglič
Series: twelve days of ficmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045978
Kudos: 6





	next year i could be just as good

**Author's Note:**

> so this got away from me a bit whoops  
> originally based on a concept magliarosa and i talk about frequently but i did try my hand at it and could not vibe with writing it so here's pogla instead
> 
> i have like two days before christmas in which i will attempt to write Much More and not keep getting caught up on parts i just enjoy doing but despite my lack of commitment to a deadline i've had fun doing this and i promise we'll have twelve days by boxing day at the latest
> 
> (title from santa baby)

Tadej has been asking Primož for one thing for a while now, at first just hinting at the premise, but when Primož proves too obtuse to pick up on it, asking outright in the bluntest terms possible.

That Christmas, in his card from Primož, there's also a little slip of coloured paper. Primož has painstakingly drawn a little festive border around the edge, complete with wonky holly berries and a surprisingly symmetrical tree in the bottom corner. 

Tadej could kiss him just for the effort he's put into it, because art is absolutely not one of Primož's strong suits, but the words on the paper have him elated. 

Two lines, in Primož's best handwriting:

> _SWITCH_
> 
> _ROLES_

"It's one-time use," Primož says, cautionary and breathless as Tadej breaks the kiss for air and climbs into his lap. "Don't think this is about to become a regular thing."

"Can I have this every year?"

Primož sighs. "Fine. Once a year."

Tadej pushes his luck. "Birthdays, too?"

"Don't get greedy, now," Primož chides, and kisses him again.

As far as Tadej's concerned, this is the best Christmas ever.

* * *

He redeems it on a fairly unassuming night, when Primož is least expecting it.

Primož has two fingers in him, lips on the pulse point thumping in his neck, bringing him up to the brink, and it's at this point when Tadej gasps out, "Wait."

Primož's fingers still, and a look of concern flashes across his face.

Tadej reaches over to his nightstand, twisting to grab the little card he's been saving, and presents it to Primož triumphantly.

"Tonight? Please?"

Primož swallows, Adam's apple visibly bobbing in his throat.

"Okay."

Tadej shudders as Primož slowly pulls his fingers out, shiny and slick - he's excited and nervous in a way he hasn't been in a long, long time.

They have a strapon, but hardly use its dildo for that purpose, so its harness is tucked away in another drawer. Primož leaves him to disentangle it while he makes sure he's clean. 

The entanglement isn't as bad as Tadej thought it would be, considering how infrequently the harness makes appearances, and it doesn't take him long to re-familiarise himself. He chooses the longer and thicker of the two toys that fit with it, feels the weight in his hand, and slides it through the ring at the front, matte blue silicone harmonious with black faux leather, all snug against his crotch.

When Primož returns in nothing but his boxers, elastic slung low on his hips, he audibly sucks in a breath at the sight of Tadej. It's like he can't help touching, feeling the smooth curve of the strapon and tracing it back to where it connects with Tadej's body.

"How do you get off with this?" he murmurs, following the strap down between Tadej's legs with gentle fingertips.

Tadej lets Primož pick a vibrator - he decides on one of their remote-controlled eggs - and hums as it slides into him, the stretch not huge, but pleasant, and the outer arm pressing comfortably against his clit. Primož clicks it on, just for a second, and clicks it off when Tadej digs his fingers into Primož's arm.

Tadej's impatient now, presses his lips hard to Primož's, and Primož just melts into him, hands lightly skimming over whatever parts of Tadej he can reach, letting Tadej take the lead. This is exciting, Tadej thinks - a heart-thumping, blood-rushing, sweat-inducing kind of excitement with this change of pace.

They both know there's no point beating around the bush any longer, and Primož pulls Tadej down onto the bed.

"How do you want it?" Tadej asks at the same time as Primož asks, "How do you want me?"

Primož is flexible, frighteningly so, they both know this, but the rigidity of the dildo limits them a little. 

"On your front," Tadej instructs, knowing that from this angle, he can nail Primož’s prostate until he’s in tears.

Primož goes to hold himself up on his knees and elbows, but Tadej shakes his head. "Flat."

Primož obliges, and lowers himself down, the curve of his spine mesmerising, and it's obvious he gets a bit of much-needed friction against his cock when he sighs and squirms a little.

Tadej grabs their bottle of lube and coats the dildo, tossing it aside when he's done, sliding his slick fingers inside Primož. The slide is easy - Primož must have been busy in the bathroom, he thinks.

He wipes his hand on the bedsheet and settles between Primož's legs, pulls his hips back, and starts pressing the tip in.

Primož grunts at the feeling, one hand suddenly clenched and arm tensed all the way up to the shoulder, other hand poised over the remote. Tadej rubs his hip soothingly.

“Relax, Rogla,” he murmurs. Primož takes a deep breath, exhales, and Tadej watches his back rise and fall and the muscles relax.

Tadej leans forward to kiss him on the shoulder, sliding in a little deeper as he does so, and Primož lets out a shaky moan, louder than either of them were expecting.

"Want me to keep going?" Tadej asks softly.

"Uh-huh," Primož groans into the pillow, and Tadej rolls his hips forward more, giving it to him an inch at a time, until he can feel the warmth of Primož's skin at his hips.

They stay there, just for a minute, Tadej waiting for Primož and Primož waiting for himself to adjust, fingers tracing over the buttons on the vibe's remote.

"Can I?" Primož asks.

"Only if I can move," Tadej answers.

Primož nods in agreement, and clicks it on.

The vibrations catch Tadej off-guard - something on his clit, _finally_ \- but he steels himself and pulls out, just enough to grind back in, and Primož makes a noise that short-circuits Tadej’s brain. It’s slow, careful, teasing, Tadej’s focusing too hard on just keeping himself moving, the vibrations an undercurrent hinting at an orgasm, but it’s not enough for either of them.

“Harder,” Primož forces out, and Tadej tries a stronger thrust, fascinated by the slight jiggle of Primož’s ass with the movement. Finding a rhythm is harder than he thought it would be, and he’s not entirely sure how Primož does this to him, but judging by the noises that Primož is making alongside every slap of skin on skin, he’s not doing a bad job.

Primož is breathing heavily, teeth gritted, white-knuckling the bedsheet, and Tadej can only half-see his face but he’s flushed and shiny with sweat, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to hold on just a bit longer.

“You can come, Primož,” Tadej murmurs, and Primož lets out an almost-primal sound as he comes onto the bedsheets - Tadej watches the tension seize him, watches it leach out as he shudders and stills.

The next movements are so synchronised, it’s like they’ve rehearsed - Tadej pulls out, Primož rolls onto his back, Tadej’s lips are on Primož’s and the remote is just close enough for Primož to crank the vibrator up to its highest setting, hard and fast pulses that Tadej’s got no relief from.

It’s the sort of orgasm that would make Tadej scream if he had enough breath in his lungs to do so, but there’s no sound as he opens his mouth, eyes pricking with tears, legs shaking as he mouths _Primož, Primož, Primož_ , riding it out until he feels himself go limp atop Primož. There’s a cramp in Tadej’s right calf that comes to his mind as Primož pulls the vibrator out slowly, but otherwise, he’s content.

Primož gently pushes Tadej off him to lie on the bed beside him, and reaches around to help remove the harness, their fingers bumping when they both reach for the same buckle.

“How was it?” Tadej asks as he shimmies the harness down his legs.

Primož exhales. “I don’t know how you let me do that to you all the time.”

Tadej grins - he’s still got another round in him tonight. “I just really like the way your cock feels in me, you know?”

He knows Primož isn’t going to be able to get it up again any time soon, but accepts and relishes in the heady kiss that he’s pulled into - he can wait for later tonight, but god, he can’t wait for next Christmas.


End file.
